onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Cave of Wonders
The Cave of Wonders is an Agrabah location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It appears in the fifth episode from the sixth season. The Cave of Wonders is based on the magic cave from "Aladdin", and on the location of the same name from the Disney film Aladdin. It is also an allusion to the forty thieves' cave from Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves. History }} Trivia |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *A text page in one of Wish Rumplestiltskin's storybooks readsFile:722SnowPrison.png File:722SnowPrison2.png File:722SnowPrison3.png File:722SnowPrison4.png File:722SnowPrison5.png File:722SnowPrison6.png File:722SnowPrison7.png (some of the text can be seen on-screen, while the rest appears on a prop page which was auctioned off online in November 2019; |month=November|year=2019|publisher=iCollector}} (Photograph) the text that cannot be seen (or is indecipherable) on-screen is set in fuchsia, or, in the case of links, is underlined): Sandstorms whipped around Snow White as she trekked through the endless deserts of Agrabah. Things were looking dire. The oasis she imagined had turned out to be nothing but a mirage, a cruel trick of sunlight and fatigue, and she was in desperate need of some water. If only her camel hadn't run off! She could have been back in the city bu now and sough shelter from this dreadful storm. Snow looked at the ground to see her footprints had disappeared. Now she knew not in which direction she had come or which direction she was going. Which way was forward and which way was back? It was quite impossible to tell. Snow sunk to the ground in defeat when a golden scarab landed on her hand. She gazed at it, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, when the scarab flitted off. Snow took after it --perhaps if she followed, the desert creature would lead her to a source of water. Snow wrapped the scarf around her to protect herself as best as she could from the elements as she followed the little bug darting though the air. When suddenly, the ground began to shake around her! The sand beneath Snow's feet began to rise in mounds, threatening to bury her alive as Snow backed away on terror. She watched as the mounds of sands began to take shape -- forming the head of a giant tiger! Snow gasped. Was this the legendary Cave of Wonders? Suddenly, the Tiger spoke to her with a deep, rumbling, intimidating voice. "Who disturbs my slumber?" the Tiger roared down at Snow. Snow faced him uncertain- ly. "It is I, Snow White. And it is not treasure that I seek, merely shelter from this storm." The Tiger con- sidered her for a moment. "I will allow you to pass. But touch nothing within or you will never see the open sky again." Snow shuddered ath the thought. It seemed a dangerous proposition to walk into the jaws of this Tiger, but what choice did she have? Perhaps if she could wait out the storm, the skies would be clear again tomorrow and she would be able to find her way out of this desert. Snow took a deep breath and thanked the Tiger for its hospitality. And with that, she walked into his jaws and into the gaping darkness. but his own heart ::*The story is based on Disney's Aladdin, where the Disney version of the Cave of Wonders is a hidden cavern filled with riches. It is protected by a sand guardian taking the form of a massive tiger's head, which kills anyone besides the chosen individual who attempts to enter. The location of the cave is revealed by using a magical golden scarab beetle. Set Dressing *There are several piles of gold coins scattered around the Cave of Wonders.File:605AsYouWish.png The gold coins are also used as treasure in the giants' lair in the Season Two episode "Tallahassee"File:206AntonSits.png File:206TheCompass.png and as treasure found in Davy Jones' locker in the Season Seven episode "Breadcrumbs".File:716OpeningTrunk.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *A green-screen set at The Bridge Studios was used to film the scenes inside the Cave of Wonders. Behind the scenes photo for confirmation (notice the giant vase in the background): File:605BTS1.jpg While some of the background props were real, the rest of the surroundings were added digitally in post-production. Appearances References }}ru:Пещера чудес Category:Once Upon a Time Locations Category:Caves